


Damsel

by MysteryMuse



Series: MMX-XXX [20]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Aftercare, Axl is a considerate dom, Bondage, Consensual Non-Consent, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossdressing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Damsels in Distress, Dirty Talk, Dudes in Distress, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Gags, Gunplay, Hostage Situations, Inappropriate Humor, Kidnapping, Lingerie, M/M, Maledom/Femsub, Maverick on Hunter, Nipple Play, OT3, Rape Roleplay, Roleplay, Shibari, Snark, Soft Body, Stockings, Suffering Circuit strikes again, Vibrators, Why Did I Write This?, X has a guilt, X is Guilty, get in the van, girl!Zero, ridiculously human robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryMuse/pseuds/MysteryMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>X and Axl roleplay evil Maverick kidnappers targetting the supermodel million-billionaire heiress girl!Zero. After Zero's capture, X gets a guilt and switches sides to become another hostage. Features buckets of kink, godawful porn dialogue, cliches a plenty, damsels AND dudes in distress. This story has strong non-con elements but everything is 100% consensual- they're just pretending otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damsel

Zero gently adjusted the hem of her neatly tailored red suit skirt as she returned to her desk and sat down to type out some correspondence. Of course, given she’d just inherited a million billion zenny, there really wasn’t any need for her to “work” at all, but she felt better having something to do with her time, so she’d joined a nonprofit dedicated to saving and rehabilitating Maverick kittens. Giving something back. She hummed contentedly to herself, briefly fingering the necklace of gold and diamonds draped alluringly around her thin neck, and opened up the word processor to start typing.

[This is ridiculous, you know.] Zero broadcast.  
She received a giggle and a stern (but amused) [ssh! atmosphere!] from the others.

Well, fine, she’d go on typing. It was the kind of day where absolutely nothing could go wrong.

Which is why it happened to be the day the two most wanted Mavericks in all of history burst into the office. They kicked in the door and rushed in guns ready, both in light-absorbing holocamoflage armor, with their faces concealed by portable personal scramblers, making them unrecognizable to Reploid senses. One of them had a pair of matching silver guns; the other carried no weapon, but had a big duffel bag slung over one shoulder.

Zero jumped to her feet! And… stood there, looking nervous with her hands over her mouth. Gasp!

[Nice touch with the scramblers, guys.]  
[Don’t break character!]

"That’s the heiress!" said Most Wanted Maverick #1, pointing with the twin guns at the innocent heiress secretary.

"Then that’s the one we want!" said Most Wanted Maverick #2, and advanced on the helpless blond heiress menacingly!

Zero yelped and tried to put the desk between her and the Maverick! But he was quick! She dodged left, he dodged left; she dodged right, he dodged right! It was like he knew what she was going to do somehow!

She yelled, “What do you Mavericks want with me? I’m just an innocent wealthy supermodel billionaire heiress!”

[Axl, next time *I* write the dialogue.]

"That’s exactly why! We want your money! And maybe some other things too!" leered Most Wanted Maverick #1, suggestively.

Zero gave a yelp and tried to run for the door, but was caught up in the (big strong) arms of MWM #2! Darn those designer high heels! “Nooo,” she said, wriggling hard! “Let me go! I’ll scream! The Hunters will get you! Mmfff! Hey! Let me go!”

"I don’t really think so, heiress!" said MWM #2, clamping a gloved hand firmly over Zero’s mouth and wrapping a big strong arm around her waist! She shook her head back and forth and squealed loudly, "MMNNNN!" She continued to struggle, pushing her feet against the floor to try and stop the Mavericks from moving her, but she just ended up losing her shoes, baring her cute silk stockinged feet instead. She found herself manhandled to a chair nearby, and was pushed down forcibly into it. The evil Maverick kept a heavy hand wound in her shiny blonde hair so that she couldn’t get up. Zero squirmed a bit, made another bid to escape, but was yanked back by her ponytail and made to sit in the chair again.

"Hey lock the door!" MWM #2 called to his partner.

"Right!" said MWM #1, and he quickly went and locked the office door, then tossed the keys to his evil companion.

"We don’t want to be bothered now that we have the heiress to ourselves," MWM #2 added. He took a big coil of white rope out of his armor, and unkinked it, letting it unravel across the heiress’s lap! "Oh, and don’t worry," he said, "We’ll be taking good care of you and all your money now, miss Zero."

Zero whimpered, biting her lip, shocked at the sight of the rope. “D-don’t hurt me,” she tipped her head back to plead with the evil Maverick behind her, eyes very wide. “Please don’t tie me up! I won’t tell anyone you were here if you just let me go.”

"Sorry, but we’re not letting you go," said the Maverick, making a quick loop of the rope and then pulling her back onto her feet. He quickly threw the first loop around Zero, just under her small, cute breasts, and pulled it tight, trapping her arms against her sides! The other Maverick crowded in on her, so that she was trapped between their bodies, and tapped his pistol once against the blonde’s cheek. "Keep quiet and don’t think about screamin’. We’re just gonna take you with us after we get you all cozy, heiress. My partner’s the best girl-tying Maverick in the whole country."

Zero whimpered again, face flushing as the cold gun muzzle touched her cheek and the Maverick behind her just kept tying her with more and more rope, compacting her arms against her sides and tugging more loops across her chest and waist, creating a thick web of white lines across her pretty red business suit. “Noooo. No, let me go,” she pleaded, wrenching her shoulders back and forth between the Mavericks, and groaning as MWM #2 seized her elbows and pushed them together with still more rope. “L-look, take my necklace, it’s really expensive, just let me go, please… ohh… no, let me go!”

"Gee, I dunno, partner, what do you think her necklace is worth?" asked MWM #2 as he finished cinching her elbows tight to the ropes already thick along her spine.

The Maverick with the gun reached and grabbed the necklace, giving it a brutal tug that left a red mark on Zero’s neck and shattered the clasp. He held it up, the diamonds and pearls glittering in the overhead light. Then, after a moment, he tossed it aside. “I dunno, but not as much as this cute little body you’re packing up for us, partner.”

"Noooo," Zero moaned, her wrists being bound firmly at that point as well, hooked into the small of her back and her tight waist ropes. She still tried to squirm, but her motions were increasingly limited to moving her shoulders back and forth, wriggling her hips uselessly up and down. "No, please. Please don’t… "

"We’re almost done here, but I think she’s making too much noise, partner," said MWM #2, completing the last knot binding Zero’s wrists to her waist and hooking an arm over her shoulder, slapping his gloved hand back over her mouth and grabbing her face hard to further stifle her resistance. "Can you find something to make her be quieter?"

"NMNmm!" Zero sobbed and tried to kick at the other Maverick, which seemed to give the evil kidnapper an idea.

"Yeah, I think so…" He put his guns away and moved down to rub his hands up the sides of Zero’s hips, grabbing hold of her skirt and starting to push it up. He whistled as he forced the fabric up around Zero’s waist above her struggling and saw she had on a cute, delicate black garter clipped to her silk stockings, and a black pair of panties with an ornate cut-out of black lace. "oh, you are pretty, honey," he said, and swept his hands to tug on the panties. It was delicate, barely on her but fitting perfectly, and like the necklace, it broke away from her body with one firm tug. She mewled against her captor’s hand as it happened, blue eyes fluttering closed. "mmmmnn!"

The Maverick grinned, pulling the broken panties off her and, under the scrambler, licking his lips. “Hey, she smells good, too, partner. And she’s drippin’ wet. I think she’s likin’ this idea of coming away with us.”

"NNNH!" Zero wailed, as hard as she could, her face as red as her suit. "mm-mm! mm-mm! lmmm gmmm!"

"I don’t think that’s going to be enough to keep her quiet," said her first captor, "There’s barely anything there. You better get her stockings too."

"Oh, good idea!" That gave her captors another excuse to fondle her, grabbing her one leg at a time and stroking the inside and outside of her thigh before pulling down the stockings and tugging them off. She wriggled angrily, but helplessly, completely exposed to the villains from her waist down.

"There we go," said her first captor, and he moved his hand away from her mouth so that his partner could stuff her mouth with the panties and the stocking, keeping a firm grip on her chin so she couldn’t jerk her head away. She coughed, mouth completely packed, and tried to spit it out, but her second stocking was used to finish gagging her, wound around her head twice and then tied off with a tight knot right over her mouth. She sobbed in her throat, now truly helpless against the villains.

"Get her coat and let’s go, we can finish in the car," said Maverick 2, while his partner went and wrapped her up in her own coat, buttoning it closed around her. If no one looked too closely, they wouldn’t see much out of the ordinary. MVM #2 kept a firm grip on her arm and ordered, "We’re moving out, heiress. Don’t worry, the van’s just outside."

"And don’t try anything dumb!" added the first Maverick, crowding close on her opposite side and wrapping his arm around her over the coat. He poked her in the ribs with his pistol. "Don’t forget this. I can shoot you faster than you can think about escaping."

What could Zero do but go along, trembling? She whimpered again, eyes wide, and let her captors march her out of the office and into the hall. It seemed there was no way to stop the villains. They encountered no resistance between the office and elevator, and in no time at all the Mavericks were pushing Zero into the back of a large dark van parked on the street.

She gulped and climbed in reluctantly, with the Maverick’s gun still pressed at her shoulder. “mngh.” There was a blanket in the back of the van and she crawled onto it as best she could, with the first of her captors climbing in behind her and pulling the doors shut. He quickly unbuttoned her coat again and discarded it, then grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her into the blanket.

Maverick 2 got into the driver’s seat and started the van moving. The poor heiress was officially kidnapped!  
"Hey, make sure to blindfold her too, I don’t want her to know where we’re going!" he called back over his shoulder.

"Well, you heard him," said the other to the girl. She tried to lean back, "mmmMM!" shaking her head again, but her captor simply grabbed her head and held her still, then picked up a roll of black plastic tape and wound it tightly around the blonde’s head three times. Her eyes were covered completely in a plastic that stuck to itself and her face and seemed to vacuum seal against her skin. She sobbed again, all pleas for mercy falling on deaf audials. She didn’t even know where they were taking her! Even worse, she was gagged again with a wrap of the plastic around her mouth.

"Hey," her captor called out to his partner, "Is it okay if I have some fun with her for a bit? She’s really pretty."

"I suppose," the other Maverick sighed, "But when you’re done we’re going to switch so I can have some fun too, all right?"

"Sure. Don’t mind us now!"

Zero shrank back against the wall, wriggling angrily again. This was too much! Blindfolded, gagged with her own clothes, tied up and now .. now…! She shook her head again and again! “mm-mm! mm-mm!”

"mm-hm, mm-hm!" replied her captor, and she felt his hands grabbing her ankles. There was a sudden tug, making her yelp, and she was pulled flat onto the blanket underneath her. She felt a weight settling between her legs and hot, fast breathing above her face, hands stroking her hips slowly. Zero squeaked at the touch, helpless to do anything to prevent it except wriggle her hips side to side and shake her head no.

"Really, really pretty," said the Maverick eagerly, his voice clotted with lust. "I want to see lots more of that pretty body, miss Zero. Don’t even care about the money now that we got you."

Zero felt her clothes being tugged about around the ropes binding her, a sudden rush of cool air. Her suit jacket was pulled wide, and the white shirt she wore underneath was torn open all at once, buttons flying. The Maverick’s strong, hard hands made quick work of that obstacle too, and her small breasts in their black bra were bared. She made desperate noises then, her nostrils flaring. The delicate bra was just as quickly destroyed as her panties and necklace had been - one strong tear broke the cups in half. Zero moaned lowly as the villain’s evil hands pushed the ruined cups aside and took her pert breasts captive, one in each hand, rubbing, squeezing, and teasing her with firm palms. Those evil hands pinched her nipples between thumb and forefinger, rolling and flicking at her, making her yelp and gasp behind her gag.

[You still okay in there, Zero?]  
[Don’t break character.]

Zero’s Maverick captor played with her breasts a little more, leaning his weight into her to mouth and suckle at her bare nipples, humming against her skin. He bit down very gently now and again, tugging on her with his teeth. He teased her with his fingers until she was red-faced and moaning beneath him, her own core pulse pounding her chest and neck. She squirmed on the blanket more from eagerness than from thoughts of escape. Her hips rose, wanting to be touched. It was both hard and easy to stay ‘in character’ when the hands on her were so firm and controlling!

Zero gave up the idea entirely when Axl - sorry, the evil Maverick! - snaked his hand between her legs and began to stroke her with his thick, smooth fingertip. He teased entering her, gliding his middle finger into her to the knuckle. She made an entirely out of character groan, her own genuine cry of pleasure, and tried to push herself against his hand.

He kissed her gagged mouth, giggling softly, pumped her a few more times with his finger, wiggling it against her inner walls to make her shiver, then withdrew and brushed his wet finger over her gag so she would be forced to smell her own arousal. “Ready for the real thing now, huh?”

She couldn’t make more encouraging noises if she tried, nodding her head and using the leverage of her feet on the floor of the van to push her thighs up. “MMMMMhmm! plzzzz…”

Axl chuckled, penetrated her as the van clunked to a stop at a light. For the next ten minutes his thrusts and the bumping of the van against Zero’s back merged into a long rumble of pleasure that she felt rolling through every piece of her body. It was delicious and entrancing, and she rapidly melted away into deep space from the combination of the tight bindings, Axl’s firm, thick cock gliding in and out of her, and the vibrations of the tires on the road. Zero let her head roll back, let herself moan and push against Axl.

Even gagged, her cries were getting louder and louder, darkening as she came closer. And Axl was right there with her, holding his hands under her knees, groaning curses under his breath as her body gripped him, pulled him in harder. He huffed sharply above her. As he felt her vitals spiking, he let go of one of her legs and grabbed her mouth, pinched her nose shut, just as she rose to her climax. Her smothered protest brought him over the edge with her moments later.

She shuddered, bucking her face against his hand as he emptied himself within her, but he only held her a few moments until his own orgasm was finished. She went boneless against the blanket as he let go, delirious with the rush of electroendorphins, nostrils flaring as she huffed her air back in.

X chuckled weakly from the driver’s seat, having had to listen to all that and try and focus on not driving them into the side of a ditch. Driving with an erection was … an interesting challenge.

He pouted at them on radio. [Sounds like you didn’t leave anything for me, you two. Honestly.]

Zero managed to answer after a few more coarse breaths, [Always something for you, X … Give me five minutes, so I can feel my body again.]

Axl giggled and slid out of Zero but picked up more rope and bound her ankles together while they waited for X to find a place to pull over. 

\- - - 

After X managed to find a safe place to pull the van over - a nice patch of quiet road with no traffic - he thought briefly as he shut off the vehicle. X sat back, with an exhale, feeling both intensely aroused and awfully, hideously guilty about that.

Sure, playing the evil kidnapper felt fun at first, and tying up Zero was always a pleasure. But as he drove X had started feeling bad about using Zero’s girl frame the way they were doing - so misogynistic! - even though he knew absolutely that she was having fun and very enthusiastic about the whole scenario. But his nagging sense of wrong-doing was starting to sour him on continuing to play with his beloved partners. And he didn’t think that was fair to them, either, as they were already this far along. What could he do to not ruin everything? He knew his guilt got in the way of their fun at times.

He quickly searched for an idea that would let him soothe his guilt. Suddenly, an answer occurred to him, and he instantly felt better.

[All right, since you two didn’t leave me enough to work with I’m going to change the rules a little. Zero, you stay exactly as you are. Axl, you stay as a kidnapper, but now I want you to also kidnap me. We’ll say I tried to rescue Zero and failed, so that means you can do with me as you want. Sounds good?]

Axl ooooh’d loudly, and X heard Zero chuckle behind her gag. [Guilt spasm, huh?]

[Yeah,] X replied, exhaling and starting to blush. [This way I can still play with you.]

[Only you can feel guilty about feeling guilty, X,] Zero teased again. [Anyway, I’ll shut up now and get back into character.]

X stripped out of his evil Maverick costume quickly, and removed the scrambler headpiece, leaving both in a neat bundle on the passenger seat. [Axl, do you want me out of armor, too?]

The newgen hmmed. [No, leave it on. Oh, but let’s get out of the car for a second, right? Do this proper.]

[Got it.] X slid out the driver’s side door and slammed it shut. Axl followed him, rolling his shoulders and then drawing out the Bullets and taking aim at X.

They scuffled briefly; it was a quick, hopeless battle that ended with X shoved up against the side of the van, slapped hard and kissed harder, with a strong leg thrust between his own and a firm hand grabbing onto his neck. He was pulled away from the vehicle and then pushed to the ground.

He’d failed to save the girl. Flushed and flustered, his armor scuffed, he put his hands up slowly, knowing he had no choice now but to surrender. The Maverick’s pistol tapped against the back of his helmet, and he sensed the Maverick target locking on him.

"That’s right," the Maverick said, "You blew it. Get in the van and get on your knees, X."

Gulping, he complied. As he stiffly climbed into the van and knelt, with his hands still on the back of his neck, he saw the kidnapped blonde heiress lying tightly bound in ruined clothing on a blanket to his left, struggling weakly and moaning; it was obvious she’d already been raped at least once. X’s face burned even hotter, ashamed of how badly he’d failed his mission to save her. He told her quickly, “I’m sorry I was too late,” just before the Maverick climbed in behind him and slammed the van door, keeping the target lock on the back of his head.

He felt the Maverick’s energy field rubbing against his, an evil gaze roving his body, looking for a way beneath his armor. He stiffened. “Let the girl go,” X demanded, stiffening his back, keeping still even though his face was burning up. “Take me instead. I’m worth more to the Hunters than she is. If you want to ransom someone you can ransom me, not an innocent girl!”

"I don’t think you get how this works," the Maverick told him, circling around him with his pistol still locked on. He kicked the duffel bag over the floor toward X’s knees. "So let me explain it to you, since this must be like your first day on the job or something. I don’t have to let either of you go, newb. And if you’re valuable too, well… you just doubled my catch, buddy. You better do just what I say, or else…"

A quick move, and the Maverick was pulling Zero up by the rope across her back. She groaned as he wrenched her up and twisted her around, holding her tight against him, forcing her to face X. The Maverick shoved his gun into Zero’s right temple, grinning nastily at X over her shoulder. She froze in her bonds and made a helpless whimper that stopped X’s core for a moment.

"You Hunters are into all that do-good shit, so you don’t want her to get hurt, right? First you’re gonna ditch the armor. Then you’re gonna handcuff and gag yourself. Stuff’s in the bag. C’mon, newb, unless you want to be responsible for brains all over the back seats." He ground the gun a little harder into the poor girl’s head; she tried to turn her head away, mewling, but the Maverick just followed her movements with the weapon.

The Hunter’s face darkened. He opened his mouth, but then shut it again. He wasn’t going to be able to talk his way out of this one. Reluctantly, his green eyes sparking with anger, the Hunter issued the code to dissolve his armor, and it unfurled from his body in a quick glimmer of blue. But under his armor, he was wearing a cute set of deep blue panties and bra he’d bought specially from another country. So much for any hope of establishing any authority with the Maverick, he thought bitterly, biting his lip. It wasn’t as if they were particularly sexy, but they were comfortable and sweet to wear, and felt nice against his artificial skin. He was regretting his choice to put them on before this mission though, now!

The Maverick started to cackle, and he made a series of old-time camera-click noises, capturing a number of quick videos and still images of the disrobed, embarrassed Hunter. “Hey, look at you, sweet thing! What a hot little body. There’s no way I’m letting you go now, you know. You’re almost as cute as she is,” he leered. He pressed his lips against Zero’s earcone, biting in at the rim and breathing, “I’m gonna get that savior of yours all dirty and make you watch.” Then he moved to peel off her plastic blindfold, revealing her huge, trembling blue eyes. She stared hopelessly at X, her eyes struggling to adapt to the change of light. She shook her head no, no, but the Maverick just giggled.

He gripped his hostage harder around the waist and pulled her tighter into him, giggling at her protesting squeak. He moved the gun away from her and pointed it back at the Hunter, waggling the pistol intently. “C’mon, sweet thing, handcuffs and gag, get moving. And make it kind of sexy for us. For miss Zero’s sake, huh?”

X grimaced. “Yes, sir.” He gulped and made himself open the bag and get out the items he was ordered to, resentful and trembling. There were a number of bondage implements and ropes inside, and he found a gag with a small blue ball and a pair of metal cuffs. He didn’t really want to do this, but he pushed himself through it for the sake of the hostage. He tilted his head back, kissing the gag slowly and tenderly before putting it in his mouth, then reached to secure the straps loosely around the back of his head. His core was jackhammering. The worst part was how he could feel himself slowly getting harder inside his panties. And he knew both the Maverick and his hostage could see it.

He cuffed himself at one wrist, loosely, then moved his hands behind his back, and affixed the other. The soft snicking click of the cuffs made his core sink. He was really, really trapped now, and before he could stop it, a little sound bubbled out of his throat, a frustrated growl.

The Maverick pushed Zero away with a laugh, letting her body thump back into the blanket, and moved back to the Hunter. “See? That wasn’t so hard, was it? You play along and nobody has to get hurt.” He reached in and adjusted the Hunter’s gag - pulling it much tighter, until X grunted, and then rebuckling it - and then licked his lips as he pondered his next move. “You both have such cute bodies. I think I want to make you more of a matched set.” He put the gun away and reached around X to grab coils of rope from the bag. Even though the Hunter was handcuffed and defenseless at that point, he guessed the Maverick wanted to make sure he wouldn’t be able to try any heroics.

[I can tie you up, right? Otherwise I’m breaking character…]  
[Go ahead, Axl, I want you to.]

He was aware of the heiress struggling into a position where she could see what was happening, but he had to ignore that. Instead, he shut his eyes, focusing on relaxing his body so that his captor would not hurt him as he was restrained. The Maverick was unexpectedly strong and his hands were firm and expert. X was grateful for the gag keeping him silent, muffling his urge to cry out as ropes were pulled tight across his chest and his arms were lashed to his sides.

The Maverick purred at him now and then, stopping often to use his hands to fondle X. He squeezed the Hunter’s chest, gripping hard over the demure blue bra, feeling up X with his thumbs until the Hunter’s nipples could be seen hardening under the soft fabric. X couldn’t help it, and he lowered his head, barely holding back an embarrassingly earnest moan. This was awful, he wasn’t supposed to be giving in like this! But his breathing grew more ragged above the gag as the Maverick continued to toy with his body by touching him everywhere, and binding him up in stages, like there was nothing else in the world he had to do. Despite himself, X felt his body warming to his captor, to his restraints.

Soon X’s waist was wrapped in snug rope lines, and his hands were tied to his back, firmly trapped against his body, in addition to the handcuffs which the Maverick hadn’t removed. X gulped; this one was smart and not taking any chances of his escape. The Maverick slid his fingers under X’s bra and pinched his nipples. X couldn’t help the cry that escaped him then, and his face heated up. Feeling him weaken, the Maverick breathed hot on his neck, biting softly into the curve of his shoulder and moving a hand to stroke a firm finger up and down the bulge in X’s panties. “Mmm, do you wish you were a girl, is that why you’re wearin’ all this cute stuff? Or was it that you were hoping maybe this exact thing would happen, hmm?” a softer whisper. “Did you hope you might get captured like this someday, hero?”

If he hadn’t been gagged, he would have protested - that’s not the reason! - but with the Maverick’s weight pressing into his back, his powerful energy field wrapped around X and his body being ruthlessly teased X wasn’t quite sure. He bit into the gag, groaning. The Maverick took every excuse to stroke him, trawling his hands all over, rubbing between his thighs, seeming intent on touching each part of his body until the Hunter felt a wet spot spreading in his panties. X was helpless to resist.

"Look how hard you’re getting for me. I knew Hunters were dirty, but I didn’t know they were this dirty. Do you have dirty thoughts, hero? Do you put on your cute little panties in your charger at night and touch yourself thinking about Maverick hands all over your hot body? Do your superior officers know about this? Think they’d like it if I sent them a video of you tied up and moaning?"

Zero made a loud noise at that moment, a helpless yelp, trying to draw the Maverick’s attention away from X. By that point, she was as red and stressed as X. She moved her thighs against each other, struggling in the hogtie, the insides of her thighs glimmering. “MMhff!”

The Maverick grinned at her. “Aw, look at that, I think she wants to help the hero. Too bad, you just get to lie there and watch, miss Zero! Watch your ‘hero’ while I make him take my big fat Maverick cock right up his precious little Hunter ass.” He dragged X to the blanket and pushed him down so he landed near Zero, face- down. X grunted, unable to pull himself up, or do anything to stop the Maverick from yanking his wet panties down his body and pushing them to his knees. He struggled, cheek rubbing against the blanket, his hands twisting around.

Zero whimpered again, her body throbbing in sympathetic agony. She stared wildly at both of them.

The villain smoothed his hands down X’s flawless ass and hips, and grinned. He dug his fingers into the synthskin, pulling the Hunter’s hips up, and eased his cock out from behind his armor. “Being fuck toys is all you Hunters are good for,” he said, grabbed X’s bound arms, and thrust himself viciously into the Hunter’s naked body.

X moaned hard, eyes jamming closed as he was taken. The blanket rippled around his face as he was pushed into it again and again, his cries pleading at first but increasingly growing coarse and jagged. It was painful to be taken without warning, and the Maverick was merciless, gripping his arms tight and thrusting into him without remorse. The deep, brutal friction made him ache inside. But at the same time, his body was enjoying the rough treatment, enjoying being used so ruthlessly. X’s head spun with a deep, guilty pleasure. The van started to bounce on its suspension from the force the Maverick was using to violate the young Hunter. After a few rounds the Maverick pulled back a hand, and began to rub and smack the Hunter’s bare hip repeatedly. “Mmm, you feel real good on my cock, hero boy. Sooo tight. How’s it feel to be taken by a real Maverick instead of your own hand?”

X shivered, growling around the wet gag, and a small answering moan sounded from Zero beside him. He struggled to open his eyes and see her; she was lying on her side less than a foot from him, struggling frantically, her hips writhing, almost in perfect time with the Maverick’s thrusts. She was moaning too, and her bare breasts were flushed and pink. X suddenly wished he and she were a million miles away, somewhere soft and tender, where he could touch her gently and taste her pretty breasts with his lips. It was almost entirely love at first sight, and her answering glance told him she felt the same. But both of them were helpless prisoners.

We have to stay alive, his glance told her, and she nodded once, then rolled onto her back and made another loud, protesting sound. The Maverick smirked down at her, and slapped X’s hips again. “Aww, someone’s feeling deprived?” he teased her. His voice was husky now, dark with lust, and as X struggled against him he felt that the Maverick was getting close to coming. He was too, but he didn’t want to accept that. What would happen to them after that, he could only hope they would survive. “Someone wants another fucking? Gonna have to be patient, miss Zero. I got plenty for both of you, but … nnnh… I can only fuck one of you at a time.”

Then it came back to X, and the Maverick sped up his attack, pushing him even harder. X felt the Maverick’s second gun pressing into his skin, near the base of his spine, a cold heavy weight. X couldn’t concentrate after that; lust and terror melted together and mingled in him, a sense of death leaning over his shoulder, and he was soon swaying and moaning with abandon, overtaken, swirling toward climax from the careless treatment of his body.

X spilled hard into the blanket, crying into his gag, and whimpered as the Maverick followed him down. Each pumping round of the Maverick’s come unloading in his body felt like a soft bullet. As soon as the villain finished, he grunted, then pulled out of X and pushed him over onto his side. X lay gasping and weary, wrecked in the Maverick’s come and his own, his eyes closing.

He heard the camera clicking sound above him again, and a soft cackle. “Wait until I send this to your bosses, newb.” the villain said. “Your career is totally over. You and me and the heiress are going to spend a long, long, long time together.”

And then there was a pause, and he giggled quite differently, light and cheerful, all trace of the ‘evil maverick’ persona evaporating. Axl exhaled and let himself flop into the blanket between X and Zero, not even caring that he landed a bit on the wet spot. Zero immediately rolled inward and rested her head on his chest; X, moving a little slower, did the same, and all three sighed almost at the same time, very content, their energy fields instantly fusing into a triple pulse of gentle warmth.

"Oh man, you guys. This was so much fun." He fiddled with the clasp of X’s gag and released it, pulling it away from X’s mouth. On an idle impulse, he popped the ball between his own teeth; it was warm and wet from X’s mouth and tasted of him. He stroked his hand over Zero’s round, warm ass.

[Yeah, This was ridiculous at first but it got really good when we got rolling. I liked it,] Zero sent, content enough to just soak up Axl’s warmth.

X’s response was a bit sleepier, and he had to work the stiffness out of his jaw as he yawned, but he still smiled. “I definitely needed this, Axl,” he sighed, boneless, all the tension in his body eased out by his intense orgasm. “You’re disturbingly convincing as a Maverick, though…”

[Right?] Axl giggled. [Had to get you guys into it.] He squeezed both of his partners tenderly. [I’ll untie you guys in a second, I just want to enjoy this a little. Me and my tied up love slaves, hehe.]

[Don’t concern yourself with me, I’m fine,] Zero sent back, [You can leave me like this until we get home. But if you brought a vibrator along, I encourage you to force me to tolerate it until then.]

[Oooh. Hold that thought,] Axl replied, and turned his head to nuzzle Zero’s forehead and kiss her hair. [X, you want out of yours, right?]

"Please."

Axl wriggled, and the others pulled back so he could get up. He spat out the gag, tossed it back in the duffel bag, got out the keys to the handcuffs, several bottles of water, a nice warm blanket, and a pair of scissors. Then he set about freeing X, unlocking his wrists from the cuffs and carefully unknotting the rope around him, massaging his body everywhere he saw a dent left by the bindings. X drank a little water, then promptly crawled to Zero, pushed her onto her back, and sleepily kissed one of her nipples, murmuring, “wanted to do that all night.” Axl laughed, and Zero blushed, chuckling. She turned her head, nuzzling X, [Come here then, you can do that as much as you want.]

X indulged himself, snuggling against her side and taking her nipple in his mouth, while Axl cut away Zero’s gag and fed her as much water as she wanted. While X gently suckled and fingered Zero’s nipples, Axl found the vibrator and slid it into Zero, setting it on low and fitting her with a pair of snap-on rubber panties to hold it in. She groaned in satisfaction between the two of them, and Axl draped the warm blanket over her and X with a fond sigh.

Well, someone had to drive them all home!


End file.
